


Troika I: The Beginning

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek is introduced to a new side of Mulder and Scully's relationship.





	Troika I: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Troika I: The Beginning

## Troika I: The Beginning

#### by SubRosa

TITLE: Troika I: The Beginning  
AUTHOR: SubRosa ()   
RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic consensual sex and language. **CATEGORY: SR**  
KEYWORDS: MSR, Mulder/Scully, Scully/Krycek, PWP SPOILERS: Never Again (indirect)  
DEDICATION: To the denizens of MSKipperville. DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, 
    
    
    Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting,
    and to the actors who portray them.  They are being used 
    without permission, and no profit is being made. 
    DISTRIBUTION:  Okay to distribute to any NC-17 exclusive list 
    or archive.  
    SUMMARY: Krycek is introduced to a new side of Mulder and 
    Scully's relationship.
    THANKS:  are owed to Satina, who gave some very helpful comments
    on an earlier draft of this fic.
    FEEDBACK: If you're willing to admit to reading this smut, feel
    free to feedback me at .
    

**NEEDLESSLY PROLIX AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Okay, folks, what follows is the smuttiest thing I have ever written, and that's saying something. Indulge me by reading my ramblings before you get to the fic itself. 

There's a backstory for this fic. As some of you may know, I'm working on a series called "A Gift of Silk," which involves Mulder and Scully in a D/s relationship. I'm trying to keep that one both in character and consistent with BDSM safety, etc. Since I lack experience with BDSM (my penname comes from the Latin phrase "sub rosa," an idiom for "in secrecy," not from my sexual preferences), I've been doing some web research and have found a number of sites that give an amazing range of information about all sorts of elements of BDSM practice. When I sit down to brainstorm ideas for the "Gift of Silk" series, I find a lot of things burbling out of my imagination which come from that research but seem too wild or out-of-character for the GOS series. 

Rather than waste good smut, I decided to dump them into this threesome series. There are only token efforts at characterization. (Oddly, I can imagine Mulder and Scully getting into bed with Krycek, but I couldn't give him his arm back. Poor guy.) The BDSM is pretty hardcore (well, I think it's hardcore; there's harder stuff out on the web) and not necessarily accurate. In short, this is smut with no redeeming value. I'm just trying to get the wilder ideas out of my head so I can work on my other fic. 

There are going to be some small overlaps between this series and the GOS series--a single line that I really like, for example, or eventually I may use the two series to take the same idea in different directions. Assuming, of course, that there's sufficient interest to continue both series. ;-) Anyway, if you see me plagiarizing myself from one story to another, that's what's going on. 

Final note: Scully is addressed as "Dana" in this series not because I have totally abandoned characterization, but because she'd want to separate this aspect of her personality from who she normally is as "Scully." 

Further disclaimer: this story depicts graphic, loving, consensual, but somewhat kinky sex. Please do not read if you are under 17 or if this may offend you. 

End ramblings. Have at it! 

* * *

The cool air of the apartment on my naked body is making me shiver, but I can't pull up a blanket. I'm blindfolded with my hands cuffed to the headboard of the bed, listening for some hint of what my Master has planned for me. He's never left me alone like this before. 

I start at the sound of the door opening. Even though I strain my ears, no footsteps are audible on the carpeted floor. My head turns uselessly on the pillow, searching for some clue as to where he is and why he has left me like this. 

Hot breath teases my exposed cunt, making me yelp. It's followed by a light licking on my throbbing flesh. I sigh in relief, squirming into the sensation. It feels odd, not like his usual touch, but I'm too worked up to care. I arch upward, silently pleading for more contact. His slow caresses grow firmer. When he doesn't rebuke me for moving without permission, I let my hips undulate in time with his strokes. This new technique won't bring the orgasm he has denied me so far, but the gentle stimulation is sending waves of lassitude through my body. I relax for the first time since he blindfolded me, sinking into the pleasure. 

I'm moaning contentedly when the blindfold is suddenly whipped away. Turning my head in confusion, I see my Master standing next to me--but the licking hasn't stopped. I look down to see a head with sable hair between my legs. I jerk involuntarily. The head lifts and green eyes glint wickedly as he laps delicately at my clit. Shock and arousal pulse through me. 

Master whispers softly to me, words for my ears only. "I'm going to let him have you tonight, Pet." 

Hands below, gloved in leather, force my legs wider open. My vagina clenches in excitement. The mouth moves all over me, eating me, exploring me thoroughly. I writhe at the shame at falling apart under his touch, his of all people. 

"Isn't that your dirty little secret? He's always fascinated you. You wanted him to snatch you away, tie you down, make you helpless. You wanted those strong, ruthless hands on you, taking whatever he desired. You wanted to come just from the thrill of knowing he was using you. Your worst enemy--but he'd make you scream and beg for more." 

My clit is pulsing and twitching under his tongue, stealing away my thoughts. I whimper in confusion. "Oh, no...." 

"Oh, yes, Pet. You'd put up a fight, but you want him to make you his slut." 

I'm quivering helplessly, my mind stumbling over his words. Something isn't right. Krycek is helping us now. He isn't that feared, ruthless killer who oozed sex appeal in spite of the danger--or because of it. But the danger and the appeal are still there. Joining us hasn't tamed him. The tight grip on my thighs doesn't feel tender. It feels strong, commanding. It makes me ache for more. 

Suddenly a hand leaves my leg and I squeal as two fingers push into me, making wet squelching noises. I squirm on the invading presence as I picture the black leather, so cool and impersonal, parting my pink, wet folds. My legs close in resistance and confusion, but the movement is futile. The fingers press deeper, thick, unyielding, and possessive. 

I agreed to this, I know. I admitted I wanted it. Mulder forced the secret from me with teasing kisses and sweet, stinging blows, but I agreed to this later, when I was dressed in my suit and sharing a meal with him as his equal, not his naked, kneeling slave. The memory is dim and hazy now, but that doesn't matter. He's here and my Master wants it. That's all the reason I need to accept it. 

I relax my body and open my legs again. A gasp comes from below even as my Master whispers the praise that is sweeter to me than orgasm. 

The teasing mouth withdraws and Alex climbs over me, resting his powerful clothed body on my small naked one. I love the domination inherent in the gesture. He kisses me hard on the lips, his tongue fucking my mouth in a promise of what will come later. My hips rock and he thrusts down, pushing his cock into the juncture of my thighs. I try to rub myself to climax on the hard ridge, but he lifts his hips away as soon as he realizes my intent. 

A soft, dark whisper in my ear. "That's naughty, Dana. Behave yourself." 

Smirking at my whimper, he rains kisses over my body. They start on my hands, above the cuffs that hold them to the headboard. He moves down my stretched arms and nuzzles the soft, sensitive skin of my armpits. Next his head drifts over my collarbone, and I shriek in delight as he attacks my breasts roughly with his teeth. He pulls each aching peak into his mouth by turns, releasing them when I squirm happily. Teasing kisses run over my belly, across the crest of my hip, and travel down one leg and up the other. A quick probe at my clit, and he pulls back. 

Undressing is a slow and laborious process for him, but he's too proud to ask for help or turn away. I watch him uncover his beautiful, scarred flesh. Master, seated at the head of the bed, leans over and flicks my nipples to keep me hot during the delay. 

Finally Alex kneels before me, inhaling deeply. He looks up and smiles, now speaking in a raspy voice. 

"Your clit is so swollen that it looks like a ripe little cherry." 

His tongue flicks it hard and I howl. 

His eyes glint at me again. "Spread your legs wider, Dana. Spread for me, and I'll give you what you want." 

I part my legs further, until my sex feels completely open and vulnerable. A gush of moisture dampens my labia as my body, trained to respond to helplessness with arousal, reacts to my exposed position. 

Master chuckles. "She's a shameless little thing." 

Alex growls in his throat and finally lowers his mouth to my aching flesh. I quiver as he teases every inch of my sex. He tongues the bare skin and rubs his nose over the narrow triangle of hair that I'm permitted to keep. He licks between my anus and vagina and probes into that dripping opening before his tongue makes a long, slow pass between my labia. Then comes a firm, sure stroke on my clit. My hips buck up. He gives me another and another, just the way I like it, before his mouth wanders again. 

His tongue takes over my body effortlessly. My hips rock up against his face, seeking more attention, as my heavy head rolls from side to side on the pillow. 

A cool hand cups my jaw, holding my face still. Master fixes me with his gaze. I know that look: it's the one he wears when he watches me pleasure myself at his command. He loves to see me wild and out of control. Now he observes with detached approval as I writhe mindlessly under Alex's tongue. 

Dimly, I hear him say, "She's ready now." 

Fire rushes through me as Alex concentrates all his attention on my clit, stroking it fast and hard. Frantic moans rise in my throat and my hips jerk wildly against his mouth. The need spirals impossibly high, swelling and building until I finally throw my head back and come. 

"Eyes open!" 

Master's order cuts through the orgasmic haze. I force my eyes open just as Alex rams his cock into me and I scream, convulsing around him. He holds me pinned to the bed, stretched and filled by his cock, until the spasms fade away. 

Only then does he start to move, pulling his thick cock almost entirely out of my body before thrusting home hard. He fucks me slowly, piercing me with his gaze as well as his cock. I fall into his eyes. 

Very gradually his speed builds, stoking the fire in me anew. I watch him as he pounds harder and harder, losing himself in the sensation. When he begins to moan I squirm in delight, so proud that he takes pleasure in using my body. He's beautiful like this, with a soft sheen of sweat on his skin and his hair clinging damply to his forehead. The contained power in his body is even more exciting than in my fantasies. 

He's getting closer now. He growls, lowering his head as I wrap my legs around his waist and meet his thrusts. His panting breaths are hot against my temple. I'm gasping, straining against him, when Master's hand slides between us to work my clit. I come again, shaking uncontrollably, and Alex empties himself into me with a stifled shout. 

When his body relaxes he kisses my forehead lightly and rolls over next to me, catching his breath. I look to my Master for approval and am rewarded by his smile. I lie back against the pillows, basking in his approval and Alex's contentment. 

After a few moments Master releases me from my bonds and lets me clean up as usual. Alex looks startled when I gently wash his genitals, placing a light kiss on his shaft when I'm done, but says nothing. 

"Refreshments, Pet." 

I scamper out of the room and mix the soda water and fruit juice that we drink instead of alcohol during playtime. When I return with a tray carrying three glasses, Alex is sitting up again, leaning against the footboard of our large bed. Master lounges against the headboard, facing him. I offer the drinks to our guest first, kneeling gracefully before him. 

His eyes widen as he takes his glass. "That may be the strangest sight of the evening." 

My Master chuckles as he takes his own drink. "She knows her place." Lifting the third glass as well, he tells me, "Set the tray over by the door, and then you may join us." 

As I bend over to put down the tray, I hear Alex gasp. "You beat her." 

"Hmm? Yeah, I did. She's well-trained, but this is a big step--she's never had to service anyone else before. A little discipline beforehand puts her in the right frame of mind." 

He let me suck him off first, then beat me until I went limp. Afterwards he bound me to the bed and left me wet and unsatisfied for Alex to find. 

Conscious of the red marks on my behind, I complete my task as Master finishes speaking. "That's very personal, so I did it before you arrived. She's fine. Don't worry, Alex, I know how to handle my slave." 

I return to bed and kneel on floor next to him, even though his order suggested I could join them. I feel soft and weak, and I want to receive a command just so I can obey it. Anything. I want Alex to see how completely Mulder owns me. My debasement is a sign of our perfect, unbreakable bond. Nothing can come between us--not even him. 

Master looks down at me, reading my thoughts. "You may come up here, Pet." He holds out his arm and I climb onto the bed and curl up against his body. 

Alex is watching me, fascinated. "How long have you two been doing this?" 

I snuggle in closer to Master's warmth as they discuss me as if I weren't even there, emphasizing my subordinate position. 

"Several years now. Ever since she ran away from me and endangered herself by indulging her wild side with the wrong person. I had to take her in hand after that, didn't I, Pet?" 

I glow at being addressed directly. "Yes, Master." 

"I had to punish her for misbehaving, and she took some time to train properly, but she's much happier now." He runs his hand down my flank. 

The memory of those days still makes me shiver. I agreed to accept his mastery, recognizing that I needed it but not fully aware of what it would entail. When I was pronounced fully recovered from my trip to Philadelphia, he took a two-week vacation for both of us and rented a cabin where we would be undisturbed during my initiation. He didn't tell me any details about what he had planned; he merely appeared at my apartment and told me he was going to give me the discipline and control that I had been seeking all my adult life. 

"Think about this carefully before you agree," he told me. "This isn't going to be a game. I'm going to give you exactly what you need, Dana, and that is a firm hand. I will not permit you to change your mind later." 

I stared up at him, stunned. He was leaning over me, speaking in a low, commanding voice that I had never heard from him before. I'd always been attracted to him, but now his appeal was almost irresistible. I wanted to tear his clothes off and devour him; I wanted to strip naked and go down on all fours for him, arching my back like a cat in heat. I wanted...I wanted him to punish me for running off, make me grovel for forgiveness, and swear that he'd never let me do it again. 

"Yes or no, Dana," he told me. "Pick one, and be prepared to live with it." 

I almost cried in relief. "Yes." 

His face lit up in triumph. I parted my lips invitingly, hoping he'd seal our pact with a kiss, but decisions were no longer mine to make. 

"We're leaving immediately," he informed me. "Call your mother and tell her you'll be gone for a week, and then come get in the car. Don't bring anything--I have everything you'll need." 

And he whisked me away. Everything changed when the cabin door closed behind us. The transformation in his demeanor was no more startling than in mine when, at his orders, I stripped, knelt on the floor before him, and begged him to possess me. He pushed me forward onto my hands and knees, knelt behind me, and began to spank me. He only struck me with his hand that first time, but the blows were hard and unforgiving. Soon I was sobbing in pain and humiliation, becoming more and more aroused with each blow. 

He didn't stop until I was writhing in abject need. Silently watching me quiver, he slowly dragged his fingers through my wetness. Then, without warning or permission, he rammed his thick cock into my aching cunt. As soon as he was fully inside me, he simultaneously slapped my burning ass and pinched my clit. I came, crying out in surprise as much as pleasure. 

Then he began fucking me almost violently. I wobbled under his hard thrusts, my mind reeling with surreal sensation of Mulder taking me like this. Our first joining was one of not love or comfort, but possession and domination. He was screwing me on my hands and knees on the floor of some anonymous cabin, branding me as his own. 

I climaxed again just from the thought--I, who had never come from intercourse in my life. That's when I realized I was born to be mastered by him, craved it from the depths of my soul. 

That week is now a blur in my memory, an undifferentiated mixture of pain and pleasure as he beat me and fucked me, made me beg for more, and did it again. He kept me naked the entire time, of course. I spent hours on the floor, my ass raised for his punishment. He hit me with his hand, with a paddle, with a riding whip that made me scream in pain even as it excited me unbearably. And he fucked me--with his cock, his fingers, with dildos and vibrators. He taught my mouth to crave sexual penetration and fucked my ass until I could come from that as easily as vaginal intercourse. Soon my body felt deliciously open in his presence, always vulnerable to penetration. 

The days were frightening and inexpressibly erotic. Rather than resenting him, I clung to him for comfort after his punishments. He was the only constant in the uncertain world he forced me to live in. 

At the end of the first week, he had tamed me. If he had announced that he intended to scar me with his discipline, ordered me to expose myself in public, or brought in another man for me to service, I would have done it without question. I walked out of that cabin a different person, and never looked back. 

It felt strange to put my clothes on for the trip home, but Mulder wanted me for his lover and partner as well as his slave, so we spent the next week adjusting and preparing to return to work. Gradually, I learned to separate the different roles in my life. There were some rough spots for a while, but after a couple months we had our routine down flawlessly. We were partners at work, consummate professionals. Once the clock stopped we were friends and lovers who went out to dinner, did laundry, made romantic love, and even had lovers' spats. But the unspoken agreement was that at any time we were not in the office, he could pull out the collar and I would become his Pet. 

Then Krycek returned to our lives, allying with us once again. Mulder dealt with him initially, but we soon came to meet regularly with him together. My old fascination for him returned. 

One day, the door had barely closed behind Alex when Mulder slipped up behind me. "I saw you looking at him," he murmured as he clasped my collar around my neck and began stroking me teasingly. "I know that you want him." 

I moaned, letting him move me like a doll as he took me through the transformation from Scully to Pet. 

"And I think he wants you too," he whispered as he stripped off the last of my clothes. "Perhaps I should call him back and give him a reward for all his help. I bet he'd like to see you on your knees servicing him. Imagine that, Pet." 

I closed my eyes and thought of myself, nude and shining with sweat, sucking Alex's cock while Master watched and directed. He tweaked my nipple hard and I shattered in climax. 

He pounced on my reaction. That night he forced every fantasy I'd ever had about Alex from me. His eyes glowed feverishly as I described dreams of being helpless, imprisoned and seduced by our former enemy. Both of us became more excited with each secret he made me reveal. Master was unusually rough, almost violent, and my body automatically responded with raging desire. I ran wet as a river when he made me beg for his cock and sobbed in relief when he drove it into me. Even then he wouldn't let me come, instead teasing me until I was nearly hysterical with frustrated desire. 

"Tell me who I am, Pet," he whispered into my ear as his fingers plucked at my clit. "Who's fucking you?" 

"Master," I groaned, tears running down my cheeks. 

"Who?" 

"Master! My Master. Oh, please..." 

"One more time, Pet." 

I was squirming uncontrollably. "Master! MASTER! OH!" I screamed as he finally gave me satisfaction, shuddered through the climax, and wailed in surprise when his knowing fingers forced my tired body to come again. 

When he finally finished with me I knelt at his feet, the position sending an automatic thrill through my sated, well-used body. "I love you, Master. Nothing can change that." 

For the first time that evening there was tenderness in his face as he looked down at me. "I know you do, Pet. I love you too. But you want him, don't you?" 

My voice quavered. "If my Master wishes." 

He lifted me up and carried me to bed. In deference to my fatigue he took over my normal task of cleaning up, gently bathing my wet, sore sex. Only after he'd climbed in next to me and turned out the light did he speak again. 

"We'll talk about this later, then. Because I think I want him too." 

I emerge from the memories to find Mulder and Alex still discussing my training. "She isn't the same person," Alex is saying. 

"She is and she isn't. This is an escape of sorts for her. Scully tries so hard to be so many things--to me, to the Bureau, to her family, to herself. It's exhausting, and sometimes she needs to let go. She doesn't have to worry about any of that right now. The only thing she has to think about is pleasing me. Her world is exquisitely simple. And, I might add, intensely pleasurable, right, Pet?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"It doesn't change who she is the rest of the time. You understand that, right?" 

Alex's voice is thoughtful. "Yeah, I think so." 

My sex swells and drips as they discuss me so casually. I wait patiently for them to finish--I've been taught patience, and learned it well. Even though it isn't apparent, Master hasn't forgotten me. He never does. One hand roams over me as they talk, toying with my sex. I bite my lip to stifle my moans, lest their conversation be interrupted. 

"I assume all her orders come from you tonight?" Alex asks. 

"That's right. She didn't agree in advance to you commanding her, and she can't make decisions in this state. If this goes well we'll discuss it later, but I can't promise anything." 

I'm not sure what I want. I never imagined yielding to anyone but Mulder. But I liked Alex's hard body slamming into mine, liked his voice. I like to imagine it ordering me, commanding me, putting me on display while Master watches. 

Mulder chuckles indulgently. "She might not be adverse to the idea." His voice changes, becoming more businesslike. "Would you like anything else?" 

When Alex declines, I remove the glasses, setting them with the tray by the door. Master whispers a command in my ear when I return. Pulse racing, I climb back onto the bed and begin stroking his semi-erect cock, intent on bringing him to full erection. My back is to Alex, but I'm still aware of him. I want to show him my complete dedication to Mulder. 

"Alex, there's something else we need to be clear on. Dana and I--we have a relationship beyond this one. Most of the time, off-hours, we're just lovers, and that's just the two of us. We can't bring someone else in at those times." 

His voice remains cool even as I work him. His composure excites me. There was a time when I could maintain control under a lover's hands, but Master considered it inappropriate in a slave and trained it out of me. He honed my lust to an allconsuming force that washes away thought and steals my breath until it is satisfied. 

"I don't say this to hurt you or exclude you, but it's true. We didn't want to mislead you on that." 

"I understand," Alex murmurs. 

Master's cock is hot and throbbing under my hands now. I lean forward and take it into my mouth. Going down on my hands and knees, I lift my ass and part my legs, hoping that Alex can see how flushed and ready my vulva is. He inhales sharply. 

Master strokes my cheek. "That's enough, Pet." 

I stop. His next whispered instructions make my insides melt. He smirks at my reaction as he pulls open the nightstand drawer. 

"You may choose." 

The drawer contains some of our collection of vibrators. I choose the heavy, rechargeable massager, which gives off the most powerful vibrations of all our toys. Its sole purpose is to drive me wild, to the point where thought, will, and even my Master's voice and commands are lost to the overwhelming pleasure. I want him to do that to me now, while Alex watches. 

Mulder smiles, knowing why I selected that toy. At his nod I turn and straddle him as if I'm about to sit in his lap. As I lower myself, he guides his cock to my waiting opening. I slide down slowly, savoring the sensation, until he finally grabs my hips and thrusts upward, filling me to the hilt. He wasn't impatient--he loves a slow tease even more than I do. He just wanted to show me who is in charge. 

He touches the vibrator lightly to my clit, the signal to begin moving. I start to rock on him gently as he sends a soft, pleasant tickle through my pelvis. I fondle my breasts, humming in anticipation. He lets me ride him lazily for a few moments. 

My hips jerk in surprise as the vibrations suddenly become more powerful. Master's cock twitches within me as if in response. Moving more quickly, I find my rhythm again without conscious thought. The tension builds, spreading through my belly as I pump harder. 

I sigh happily. I love this; it's so easy. My body will react instinctively to the dictates of the toy, requiring no thought or effort from me. I look down at myself undulating against the round white head of the vibrator. As I watch, the vibrations increase again and my hips rock faster in mindless response. 

Master's hand catches in my hair, pulling my face up and holding it so I'm looking toward Alex. He is hard again, stroking himself as he watches us together, watches Master stimulate me for his entertainment even while he takes his own pleasure. 

The sensations suddenly become exponentially more powerful as Master turns the toy to its highest speed. I go wild. Choked moans erupt from my throat as my body clenches against the pounding vibrations. My nipples go tight, my clit pulses frantically, and I thrash helplessly, impaled on Master's cock, my head held fast by the implacable hand in my hair. Alex's face is stunned, his hand moving faster, but then my vision blurs and the orgasm hammers through me, obliterating all thought. 

When I come back to myself, I'm on my hands and knees. Master is still hard within me, fucking me from behind, his fingers digging into my hips. But now Alex is gripping the back of my head as I suck automatically at his cock. I stroke him eagerly with my tongue, learning his shape and taste, different from Master's but still so masculine. I imagine how slutty I look as my body rocks shamelessly between their hard thrusts. My sex squeezes around Mulder's cock in delight, forcing a grunt from him. 

The vibrator touches my clit again. I gasp in surprise. It's on a very low speed, keeping my body just lightly buzzing as they use me together, but its smooth hum reminds me that I can be brought to orgasm in seconds if they wish. My mind can't grasp all the sensations--the thick, welcome fullness in my sex, the slight ache in my jaw, and now again the tingle in my clit, offering the pleasure that Mulder used to enslave me. 

Soon I'm moaning constantly around Alex's cock as Master pounds into my cunt. Alex likes the sensation--I can hear him grunting and cursing above me as he fucks my face faster and faster. Finally he comes, gushing bitter fluid into my captive mouth. Master buries himself to the hilt and stops as I swallow rapidly, still quivering on the toy. 

When Alex pulls away, the pounding vibrations assault my clit again and the bliss takes me. I wriggle gracelessly on Master's cock, moaning gutturally, climaxing because he wants me to. I feel him explode within me as everything goes black. 

When I come to I'm lying on my side, spooned against Master. Alex is lying in front of me, watching me intently. He smiles beautifully and touches my cheek. 

"That was wonderful." His eyes flick behind me as he addresses Mulder. "Thank you." 

Master chuckles. "Oh, it was our pleasure, wasn't it, Pet?" 

I murmur an affirmative, but Alex isn't looking at me. He's communicating something silently with Mulder. Too tired to figure out what, I close my eyes and doze off. 

I wake up sometime later to hear the bedroom door close softly. Alex is gone. 

"Master?" 

He strokes my hair. "He just needed to pull back for a while. You did very well, Pet. I think we'll be seeing him again." 

Wrapped in his warm approval, I drift back to sleep, dreaming of burning, emerald-green eyes. 

**END**

* * *

Visit my fic at http://www.geocities.com/subrosa31 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa 


End file.
